Rejected - de Blueice1998
by Le Renard Bleu
Summary: TRAD! Mycroft Holmes ne se serait jamais attendu à tomber enceinte, et il ne se serait certainement pas attendu à se retrouver sans compagnon durant sa grossesse non plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Rejected**

Author: Blueice1998

Authorlink: ao3 /users/Blueice1998/pseuds/Blueice1998

Storylink: ao3 /works/4597272

Traduction: Le Renard Bleu

Bêta-lecture/correction: Pas officiellement corrigé !

.*.*.

Résumé:

Mycroft Holmes ne se serait jamais attendu à tomber enceinte, et il ne se serait certainement pas attendu à se retrouver sans compagnon durant sa grossesse non plus.

.*.*.

NA:

Bonjour lecteurs, c'est ma première fanfic Omegaverse et la première sur le fandom Sherlock, elle n'a pas été bêta-té/Angleterre-ophonisé. J'accueille toute critique constructive étant donné que je n'ai jamais été enceinte et je peux m'être trompée sur quelques détails évidents. Je réfléchie à écrire une séquelle avec Mycroft et Greg en tant que parent pour la première fois. Amusez-vous bien !

Disclaimer: Sherlock appartient à la BBC.

NT: Warning: Mentions de fausse couche, Mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mycroft, Alpha Lestrade

.*.*.

Rejected

.*.*.

1 mois.

Mycroft tourna la clé et rentra chez lui tardivement dans la nuit pour retrouver des sacs empaquetés près de la porte. De vieux sacs pelucheux en lambeaux et de grandes valises, ils empestaient l'odeur de son Alpha.

« J'en ai assez My'.» Une voix retentit fortement. Mycroft fronça strictement les sourcils à la voix. Il n'aurait pas cru que Gregory l'attendrait dans le salon.

«J'en ai peur, je vais devoir te demander d'élaborer. »

«Je ne peux plus supporter tous les mensonges et toutes les cachotteries présente ! Nous sommes compagnons pour l'amour de Dieu! Cela fait quatre ans. Ne penses-tu pas que tu peux me faire confiance My' ?» Dit Greg en élevant la voix.

«Mon rang au travail requière un niveau de confidentialité qui est nécessaire-»

«Je ne parle pas de ton travail, je ne me soucie pas du MI je ne sais quoi. Je te parle de toi, toi Mr. Holmes. » Mycroft se redressa à la formalité. « J'ai tout donné pour ce lien. Penses-tu que je n'ai pas vu les nombreuses mesures que tu as prises pour me déstabilisé. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

«Tu ne le fait jamais! Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas intervenir dans mon travail, mes finances et avec mon ancienne compagne Kate ? Tu as fait avec chacune de ces choses au moins six fois. Ces zones de ma vie sont à moi uniquement, je pense que je mérite d'avoir des secrets aussi. Mince, j'en ai beaucoup moins que toi ! » Cria Greg en se dirigeant vers son compagnon.

«Heh bien, je suis désolé que tu ais mal prit mes actions.» Fit Mycroft froidement.

«Mal pris? Non, non j'ai peut être mal pris ma soudaine promotion en tant que DI, mais là cela va au-delà de ça. Tu ne vas pas menacer Kate et son Omega comme ça ! Juste parce que Kate et moi avons discutés ? Elle voulait me rendre le chien ! Leur nouvel enfant est allergique, bordel de merde! Tu l'aurais su si tu l'avais juste demandé. Si ton grand cerveaux ne peux pas déduire que je ne vais briser notre lien alors à quoi sert-il!» Il y eu une grande pause tandis que Greg reprenait son souffle.

«Et, avant que tu ne le demande je ne pars pas juste parce que tu les as menacés. Je pars car tu ignores toujours mes opinions et que tu fais tout ce qui te plais. »

«Greg-»

«Je ne veux rien entendre!» Les phéromones de l'Alpha saturaient la pièce. « Je ne veux pas te voir ni entendre parler de toi jusqu'à ce que je sois près.» Mycroft sentit immédiatement l'Omega en lui répondre à la demande à travers le lien.

La commande de lien était un moyen pour un Alpha ou un Omega de contrôler leur partenaire. Au temps des liens forcés, les commandes étaient utilisées pour équilibré un couple dans une relation. Il fallait une vraie colère pour forcer l'Omega ou l'Alpha à l'intérieur d'une personne à se conformer à une demande à travers le lien. Mycroft réfléchissait à cela tandis que Greg faisait claquer la porte d'entrée.

2 mois.

Mycroft commença à remarquer des changements à peu près deux semaines après que Greg et lui se soit séparés. Il avait des difficultés à garder sa nourriture, au point où il était dans les toilettes du Diogenes Club, goutant son petit déjeuner pour la seconde fois. Au début il avait supposé que c'était juste le petit déjeuné en lui-même qui n'était pas bon. Mais lorsque qu'il fut malade tous les jours jusqu'à tard l'après-midi, il déduisit rapidement sa propre grossesse, se reprenant lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Le premier rendez-vous prénatal fut dans une petite clinique quelconque spécialisé dans les Omega males. La clinique avait accueilli quelques célèbres figures durant ses vingt ans d'existence et gérait leurs affaires avec discrétion. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que ses « pairs » du secteur politique découvrent sa situation. Il remercia son conducteur pendant qu'il sortait du siège arrière de la voiture noir du gouvernement. Puis entra dans la lumineuse salle de réception de la clinique.

«Quinze heures Mr. Holmes.» Dit-il à la réceptionniste, une jeune femme beta à l'air enjoué.

«Je vous ai pour le Dr. Astor. » Fit-elle en regardant l'ordinateur. « Vous pouvez entrer. » Mycroft se retournait lorsqu'elle le stoppa. «Oh, votre Alpha vous rejoindra-t-il?»

«Non» Dit Mycroft plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait. Elle ne le remarqua pas.

*.*.*

«A quand date vos dernières chaleurs Mr. Holmes, » Demanda le Dr. Astor, c'était un vieil homme, Omega lui-même. Mycroft était déjà placé sur les étriers quand les questions avaient commencé.

«Commencer le vingt-huit Mai et ont durés quatre jours.»

«Quatre jours vous dites? C'est un temps plutôt long pour quelqu'un de votre âge. » Répondit le docteur. « Étiez-vous sous pilule à l'époque ? »

«Non nous- mon compagnon et moi utilisions juste des préservatif pour Alpha.» Dit simplement Mycroft, jurant contre son bégaiement. Le contrôle de naissance pour Omega aurait pris des mois à sortir complètement de son corps. Greg et lui n'avait jamais discuté de quand commencer une famille, au cas où. Mais ils voulaient en avoir la possibilité rapidement si jamais la décision était prise.

«Je vois. Y-a-t-il eu d'autres grossesses?»

«Non, c'est ma première.»

«Heh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais.» Gloussa le docteur. Mycroft fit un sourire forcé. L'attitude de l'homme était pesante comme celle de son père. L'Holmes plus âgé avait pressé Mycroft d'avoir des enfants une fois qu'il eut fini ses masters. Mais Mycroft ne s'était jamais trop sentie comme une nourricière.

«J'ai lu dans votre dossier que votre père était un Omega comme vous-même. A-t-il eu une quelconque forme de problème durant sa grossesse ? Par exemple un besoin de césarienne. » Continua le Dr. Astor.

«Mon père a perdu un petit entre mon frère et moi, mais il nous as eu tout deux sans problème. » Dit Mycroft. Il se souvenait toujours des larmes de son père lorsqu'il avait perdu son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Sa mère, l'Alpha de la maison, avait dut le forcer à manger et à prendre soins de lui. L'Omega n'était jamais vraiment redevenu lui-même avant que Sherlock soit né deux ans plus tard quand Mycroft avait sept ans.

«Dans ce cas, il ne devrait y avoir aucune raison de s'inquiété si vous êtes attentif. Je vous renverrai chez vous avec une liste de chose à éviter. » Dit-il en commençant à conclure l'examen.

«Merci, docteur.»

3 mois.

La date d'échéance était le quatre Mars. Mycroft fixa la pile de papier autour de lui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur la gestation d'un Omega male. L'idée de son enfant à l'intérieur de lui était irréelle. Notre enfant, se rappela Mycroft. Cela faisait près d'un mois que Greg était partit, son Alpha savait vraiment comment tenir une rancune visiblement.

Mycroft avait espéré être capable de partager la nouvelle de sa grossesse avec son compagnon. Mais sous les contraintes de la commande du lien, il ne pouvait approcher l'homme plus âgé. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de prendre le téléphone avec l'intention d'appeler Greg son pouce glissait juste au-dessus de son nom en réponse.

En réponse à l'amont croissant d'hormone d'oméga dans son corps, il se trouva que la pensée de son Alpha était douloureuse. Il y avait des fois où il rentrait chez lui, trouvait la maison vide et explosait de tristesse. Pleurant la perte de son amant. Il commençait à porter les vêtements que son Alpha avait laissés derrière, souhaitant juste être entouré par son odeur. Il ne comprenait pas cela. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le vieux pull et le jean qui le faisait se sentir unis.

A douze semaines, Mycroft continuait d'aller au travail comme si de rien n'était. Utilisant son intelligence pour superviser la capture de terroriste et le chantage du gouvernement en Europe de l'Est. Il ne le montrait pas et personne ne serait capable de sentir la grossesse avant le cinquième mois.

«Monsieur» Anthea appela son boss regardant par-dessus son BlackBerry. « Allez-vous bien ? Vous êtes pale. »

«Je vais bien-» Commença Mycroft seulement pour être coupé par de sévères crampes dans son abdomen. Il posa rapidement ses mains sur l'endroit douloureux tandis qu'il se courbait de douleur.

«Monsieur!»

*.*.*

La rigide couverture de l'hôpital était loin de lit en soie égyptienne se trouvant chez lui. Son ventre et son dos lui faisait terriblement mal. Pas certain de ce qu'il se passait il commença à se redresser sur ses coudes.

«Je ne faisais pas ça si j'étais vous.» Déclara une infirmière « Vous devez bouger le moins possible si vous voulez que le bébé survive. »

«Survive?» Répéta-t-il, la panique s'insérant dans l'Omega. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec son enfant ? Les phéromones de l'Omega commencèrent à se rependre dans la pièce. L'infirmière attrapa ses mains et les serra fermement.

«Vous devez vous calmez, stresser sera encore pire pour le petit bout. Je vais envoyer le docteur pour qu'il vous parle. » Dit-elle doucement avant de partir. Anthea entra dans la pièce juste après son départ.

«Je vais contacter votre compagnon et votre famille pour vous, monsieur.» Dit Anthea, toujours en train de tapoté sur son mobile.

«Non.» Fit durement Mycroft. «Je ne veux pas que mes parents ou mon compagnon me voit dans une telle position. »

«Mais monsieur.»

«Tu as tes ordres, Anthea.» Elle devint silencieuse à cela, et sortit de la pièce pour s'occuper d'une autre chose. Mycroft sentit ses résolutions craquées ensuite. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le bébé et il devait se secouer pour être à même de déduire ce que c'était. Effrayé de ce que son propre esprit pour lui rapporter, il n'avait même pas souhaité dire à Anthea de ne contacté personne. Il désirait ardemment être avec son compagnon, mais la fichu commande de lien l'avait obligé à la stopper. De plus il n'y avait aucune façon pour qu'il parle à Sherlock de sa gestation avant de l'avoir dit à son Alpha.

Bien qu'il l'ait dit à sa mère, bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas de façon pour cacher ce genre de choses d'elle. Juste que lorsqu'il était au téléphone avec elle, une vague de nausée matinale était survenue. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de raccrocher le téléphone avant de courir dans la salle de bain. Après avoir tout entendu, elle avait demandé à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

«Maman... Je suis enceinte.» Avait marmonné Mycroft. Cela avait fait la femme Alpha plus âgé hurlée dans le téléphone. Elle avait insisté pour venir à Londres pour lui rendre visite, mais il avait fait en sorte de la dissuadée. Sa mère et son père ne pouvait pas voir son appartement vide de compagnon.

«Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Rutherford. Je serais votre médecin pendant que vous serez en examen pour une éventuelle fausse couche. » Mycroft pâli. « Vous êtes actuellement en menace de fausse couche, ce qui veux dire que vous saignez modérément. Mais votre utérus est resté fermé. Cela donne au bébé une chance de survie de cinquante pourcent. »

Il avait lu sur les possibilités de fausse couche, mais il n'avait jamais considéré cela comme une option pour lui-même en dépit de son âge. Maintenant si le col de son utérus se dilatait, l'enfant serait perdu.

«Puisque ce sera votre premier enfant à quarante-deux ans, nous avons de bonnes raisons de nous préoccupés. Des questions ? » Incita le beta.

« Non, J-je n'en ai aucune.»

«Bien. Mais j'en ai une pour vous. Avez-vous récemment été en contact avec l'Alpha de votre enfant ? » Demanda gentiment le médecin, d'une façon qui ennuyait mortellement Mycroft.

«Pas récemment, non.» Reconnu Mycroft en rencontrant le regard du médecin.

«Comprenez qu'il y a des risques. Les hormones d'Alpha ont été avéré cruciales pour le développement d'un petit. Votre compagnon éloigné pourrait être la cause de votre quasi-perte. »

«Que puis-je faire si mon Alpha reste indisponible ? »

« Essayez de ne laisser aucune autres odeurs se mettre sur vous et le bébé qui ne soit celle de parents. Cela pourrait être la vie ou la mort pour l'enfant. »

4 mois.

Après qu'il soit sorti de l'hôpital, Mycroft ne quitta plus sa maison. Il arrêta d'avoir de la compagnie et commença officiellement un congé médical à long terme. Personne n'était autorisé à venir dans l'appartement exception faite pour Anthea qui avait commencé à prendre des bloqueur d'odeur pour couvrir son odeur d'Alpha. Ainsi elle pourrait rester ses yeux et ses oreilles dans le secteur politique, contre une énorme augmentation bien entendu.

Mycroft ne s'était pas autorisé à céder avant qu'il ne se trouve dans la cuisine, vêtu du T-shirt et du pantalon de survêtement de Greg. Il avait juste préparé un repas à base de cornichon et de crème glacées. Puis il avait baissé les yeux sur son évidente bosse où se trouvait le bébé, et cela l'avait frappé.

Il était enceinte de quatre mois et seul. Les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il était devenu tout ce qu'il s'efforçait à ne pas être. Juste comme le stéréotype de l'ignorant Omega enceinte et de l'Alpha qui s'est enfuit. Cela faisait l'Omega grincé des dents lorsqu'il entendait ça. Il n'avait pas souhaité être comme cela, pas du tout. De plus, tous les choix qu'il avait fait avait été pour éviter cette vie et il en était là. Il se retrouva à serrer son ventre de ses mains.

«Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas un nourricier. J-je t'ai presque tué. J'ai fait fuir ton père ! » Sanglota l'Omega.

Anthea entra avec la clé que lui avait donné son chef il y avait de cela quelques années. Elle marcha avec désinvolture pour retrouver le Gouvernement Britannique sur le sol en larme. Le verre d'une assiette cassée coupant douloureusement ses pieds. Il se rua vers lui rapidement, le relevant du mieux qu'elle pouvait et l'éloignait du verre brisé. Puis mi-porté mi-trainé, elle emmena le politicien dans sa chambre et dans le lit. Lorsqu'elle revint avec un équipement pour soigner ses pieds, l'Omega était déjà dans un profond sommeil.

From: A To: Sherlock Holmes

Je pense qu'il est temps que vous rendiez visite à votre cher frère, Mr. Holmes.

A

5 mois.

Sherlock sortit du taxi sans payer, puis se dirigeât vers l'appartement luxueux de son frère. Une semaine plus tôt il avait reçu un message provenant du top laquais de son frère. Il aurait dû venir plus tôt, mais Lestrade avait réussi à l'impliquer une fois de plus dans une affaire. Le message aurait été une surprise s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il avait déduit que Lestrade et son frère s'étaient séparés immédiatement après avoir vu le DI. Bien qu'il avait vu l'agacement du DI envers son frère croitre chaque année.

Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis cinq mois. Il supposait que c'était parce qu'il y avait trop de risque de croisé Greg durant l'une de ses venus improvisés à Baker Street. L'Alpha était convaincu que Mycroft s'était enfoncé dans une sorte de profonde stupeur cette nuit-là et avait effrayé son assistante. Peu importe quel était son nom. Il rirait de lui, et lui recommanderait le divorce.

Tandis qu'il attendait que son frère réponde à la porte, John le rattrapa en ayant l'air énervé. Mais son visage s'éclaircit. Sherlock lui fit un sourire rapide. Quand les chaleurs de John reviendraient le mois d'après, ils seront finalement liés.

L'assistante ouvrit la porte, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit en face de lui, il ne pouvait prendre aucune odeur. Bloqueur d'odeur, intéressant. Les yeux de l'assistante tranchèrent vers John.

«Je n'ai pas mentionné que votre compagnon devait venir.» Dit-elle vivement. « Il va devoir partir. »

«Pourquoi, j'ai pris une heure de taxi-» Commença John.

«Qui est-ce Anthea?» Demanda Mycroft plus loin dans la pièce, se préparant pour un autre coup de son enfant.

«C'est votre frère, mais il a emmené son ami.»

«Laisse les entrer.»

«Mais monsieur.»

«J'ai compris les risque à être près du Dr. Watson, Anthea. » Avant que Sherlock ne puisse demander ce qu'il voulait dire, Anthea ouvrit totalement la porte, révélant un Omega enceinte sur le canapé. Il caressait son ventre et lisait un roman. Ses pieds étaient bandés et soutenus par un repose pieds. Sherlock dû cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et John hoqueta.

«A-a combien de temps es-tu?» Questionna Sherlock rapidement une fois entrée dans l'appartement.

«Cinq mois bien sûr.» Répliqua Mycroft ennuyé.

«C'est évident.» Agréa Sherlock en s'effondrant sur le canapé à côtés de lui, se sentant protecteur envers son frère Omega. John se tourna pour prendre un siège aussitôt.

«Vous ne touchez à rien! Je ne nettoierai pas après que vous ayez laissé votre odeur partout. » Cassa Anthea.

«Quel est le problème.» Demanda John.

«Tu es un médecin John. Réfléchi. » Commanda Sherlock. « Pour quel raison cette Alpha ici présent masquerait son odeur. » John le regarda avec confusion, puis Mycroft et de retour à Sherlock.

« Oh mon Dieu. Je devrais sortir d'ici. »

«Aucun intérêt maintenant.» Fit Mycroft «Vous avez des question. »

«Mais où est Greg? Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas être avec vous ? » Demanda John fortement. « As.. As-t-il rejeté son Omega avec l'enfant?» John se mettait en colère, il ne pouvait rien y faire. L'Omega en lui grognait à l'injustice.

«Dr. Watson arrêtez ça, maintenant.» Dit Mycroft tout aussi fort. Cela ne prendrait que peu de temps avant que les phéromones de l'oméga plus jeune ne remplissent la pièce. Mycroft serait couvert de l'odeur étrangère.

«Mince, je suis désolé.» Fit John en se calmant.

«Gregory ne le sait pas.» Avoua Mycroft « Et je ne peux pas lui dire. » Il y eu une pause.

«Explique» Dit simplement Sherlock.

«Il a mis un commandement de lien à propos de lui.» Proféra Mycroft. « Je ne peux pas aller le voir ou lui parler avant qu'il ne m'ai à nouveau accepté en tant que son Omega. »

« Fichu Geoff ! » Jura Sherlock

« Je n'aurais pas cru que Greg ferait quelque chose comme ça. » Protesta John.

«Il ne le voulait pas» répondit Mycroft. « Mais cela ne compte pas, je suis lié par cela. »

«Comment alliez-vous?» Demanda John, sa voix prenant un ton professionnel. « La grossesse sans un Alpha est extrêmement risquée. »

«Je m'en sors aussi bien que l'on puisse souhaiter. »

«Non, il y a quelque chose d'autre.» Dit Sherlock, « Quelque chose que tu nous dit pas. » Mycroft resta silencieux à cela. Il attendait que son frère déduise la réponse, ne souhaitant pas le dire à voix haute, de la fermeté de la main sur son ventre et de la peur dans ses yeux tandis ils trainaient vers le docteur Watson.

Quand l'Alpha le réalisa, ses yeux devinrent de l'acier et il sortit rapidement de l'appartement. John courut après lui..

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sherlock, tu es juste partie. Tu n'as même pas dit au revoir. » Demanda John tandis que Sherlock interpellait sauvagement un taxi.

«Scotland Yard. Dépêchez-vous.» Dit sèchement Sherlock au conducteur avant de se retourner vers John.

«Cet Alpha à presque tuer son propre enfant maintenant.» Fit Sherlock.

*.*.*

Greg Lestrade était enchainé à son bureau avec des paques de paperasserie. C'était la face de l'affaire dont Sherlock et John ne verrait jamais. Juste la pensé d'avoir presque fini lui faisait souhaiter d'avoir encore plus de froides affaires.

Il n'avait pas vu son compagnon depuis des mois et l'invitation qu'il avait reçue d'un ancien ami de l'université à rester dans sa chambre d'ami se rapprochait de son terme. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais la pensée de leur ancien style de vie remplissait le DI de colère. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être méprisé chaque jour. Il espérait que ce temps séparé est appris une leçon à son compagnon. Mais après tant de temps il n'était pas sur de qui ferait le premier geste pour les reconnectés.

Sherlock entra dans la pièce, répandant la paperasse du DI sur le sol, grognant. Le DI sauta, il n'avait jamais vu l'autre Alpha aussi furieux de sa vie.

«Oi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock?» Cria Greg, cela allait prendre une nuit pour réorganisé ces papiers.

«Tu n'as pas vu ton Omega en cinq mois. Quelle sorte d'Alpha es-tu ? » Grogna Sherlock, ses phéromones emplissant la pièce.

«Si Mycroft s'en souciait autant il n'avait qu'à venir me voir il y a longtemps!» Répondit Greg.

«Il ne pouvait pas, avec la commande de lien que tu lui a mis.» Dit Sherlock froidement passant derrière le bureau du DI.

«Commande de lien? De quoi parles-tu, je n'ai rien projeté à travers le lien. » Fit l'inspecteur détective, confus. « Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? »

«Peu importe si tu le voulais ou pas. C'est arrivé et maintenant mon frère ne peux pas être avec son compagnon borné peu importe la manière dont il en a besoin. »

«Je l'ai repoussé, tout ce temps je pensais... Je dois le voir. Je dois m'excuser. »

«Tu devras faire beaucoup plus que t'excuser lorsque tu seras là-bas. » Dit Sherlock avant de se retourner pour partir. John Watson trotta de là où il était arrêté avec les officier du DI.

Greg Lestrade brisa les règlementations au moins trois fois. Il conduisait en direction de l'appartement de son compagnon aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand il fut finalement arrivé, il se força à marcher lentement vers la porte. Lorsqu'Anthea vint répondre à la porte, elle lui grogna dessus vicieusement, ne le laissant pas voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieure, mais il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allais pas avec elle.

Mycroft senti son Alpha au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'appuya contre la table à manger comme support tandis qu'il laissait les faibles odeurs des phéromones familières affluer sur lui et son enfant. Le petit commença à frapper fortement en réponse. Il se sentait accablé par ça et son Omega se rengorgea. Seigneur, son Alpha lui avait tellement manqué.

Après une faible bataille de volonté, Greg fut finalement autorisé à entrer dans son ancienne maison. Il trébucha sans grâce et fut bombardé par l'odeur d'un Omega enceinte. L'odeur de Mycroft était mêlée à la délicate odeur fleurie d'un Omega avec un enfant. Les yeux du DI s'ouvrirent à la vue de son Omega enceinte. Après toutes ces années, ils n'avaient pas du tout planifiés d'enfant. Il traversa la pièce rapidement et enroula ses bras autour de son compagnon, pressant le visage de l'Omega contre son cou. Mycroft sentit une petite larme de joie glisser le long de son visage. Au bout d'un moment, il saisit l'une des mains de l'Alpha et la plaça sur son ventre bombé.

«Tu m'as...Nous a manqué.» Chuchota Mycroft.

«Vous m'avez manqué aussi.» Dit Greg en rapprochant plus l'Omega.

Ils se retrouvèrent couchés dans le lit, pleinement habillés, toujours agrippés l'un à l'autre, incapable de parler.

«Qu'est ce qui t'as fait revenir?» Demanda finalement Mycroft en s'éloignant un peu. Le DI laissa sortir un petit grognement.

«Sherlock m'a dit pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu à moi pour arranger les choses.» Dit calmement Greg « ... et il y a beaucoup de choses dont je dois m'excusé. »

Mycroft acquiesça, les frères et sœurs Alpha pouvaient être très protectrices envers les omégas de la fraternité. Même avec lui et l'histoire de son frère. La biologie semblait encore avoir gagné.

«Je suis désolé pour tout My', les cris, être partit. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »Fit Greg en tenant le visage de son Omega dans ses mains.

«Nous devons parler comme des adultes civilisés.» Admit Mycroft « Mais je ne peux pas te reprocher d'être passionner. Je brisais continuellement ta confiance et envahissait ton espace. En sachant que tu n'avais jamais fait de même. Je méritais une confrontation concernant mes actes... J'aurais seulement souhaité que les circonstances soit différentes. »

6 mois.

Le contacte rapprocher avec son Alpha, après si longtemps, provoqua une petite vague de chaleur deux semaines plus tard. Mycroft passa la journée entière à chercher après son Alpha. Greg fut là tout le temps à le remplir et à éteindre le feu en lui. Mycroft se leva le jour suivant avec son Alpha qui passait doucement de la pommade contre son orifice, tandis qu'il caressait son ventre de l'autre bras. L'Omega se déplaça en direction du DI, respirant profondément son odeur.

«Cela m'avait manqué.» Murmura Mycroft.

«A moi aussi.» Répondit Greg en embrassant le dos de la nuque de son compagnon, juste sur la marque du lien. Mycroft frissonna au contacte.

«Mon échographie est prévue pour aujourd'hui. Tu es le bienvenue pour me rejoindre. » Dit Mycroft. Il avait raté quelques examens prénatals durant les deux mois qu'il avait passé chez lui. Même avec son Alpha de retour, il continuait de ressentir des réticences à aller à l'extérieur pour quoique ce soit qui ne soit pas nécessaire. Geg ne le comprenait pas encore, et Mycroft ne voulait pas le lui dire.

« Bien sûr je viendrai My'. »

La clinique Omega semblait exactement pareille qu'il y a quelques mois. Le couple entra en marchant main dans la main.

«Holmes douze heures.» Dit Greg en regardant son Omega avec fierté.

«Dr. Astor est avec un autre patient, mais je vais lui dire que vous êtes là. S'il vous plait prenez un siège. » Dit la bêta qui était nettement moins joyeuse. Tout ce que Mycroft avait à faire était de la regarder pour pouvoir dire que les exigences de son second emploie la stressait énormément.

S'asseyant dans la chaise étonnement confortable. Mycroft feuilleta un livre parlant de 'A quoi s'attendre lorsque vous êtes enceinte' *. Greg regarda des articles récents sur la criminalité à Londres sur son portable.

«Holmes» Appela la réceptionniste «Dr. Astor va vous recevoir maintenant. »

Greg sauta dans l'expectative et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bureau du docteur.

«C'est bon de vous revoir Mr. Holmes. » Accueillis le médecin. « Il est bien de voir que vous avez emmené votre Alpha également, et vous êtes ? » Dit-il en direction de Greg.

« Gregory Lestrade, appelez-moi Greg. » Répondis l'Alpha.

«Ravis de vous rencontrer Greg.»

Le haut relever et placé sur la table d'examen, Mycroft observa le docteur étaler un gel froid sur son ventre tandis que Greg lui tenait la main. Puis la sonde fut placée sur son estomac réveillant l'enfant à l'intérieur. La main de Greg serrait la sienne fermement.

« C'est notre petit, amour.» Chuchota Greg, baissant sa tête pour embrasser son Omega. Mycroft acquiesça.

«Le bébé à l'air en bonne santé et grandit correctement par rapport à la date qui vous a été attribué. » Fit le médecin, « Voulez-vous connaitre le genre ? »

«Je n'aime pas les surprises.» Dit Mycroft en regardant vers le moniteur. Greg gloussa.

«C'est une fille.» Répondit le docteur, donnant du temps au couple pour digérer.

«Notre petite fille.» Dit Greg avec étonnement, en embrassant la joue de son compagnon.

«Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire avec une petite fille courant partout.» Fit Mycroft, réservé mais heureux. Secrètement il était heureux de ne pas avoir de fils. L'Omega savait l'énorme pression qui aurait été placé sur le petit pour qu'il suive ses pas et soit un politicien dans le cas où il aurait été un garçon.

«Elle est plutôt un miraculeuse.» Commença à dire le Dr. Aston directement à Mycroft. « A votre âge, j'étais persuadé que le bébé ne survivrai pas à une possibilité de fausse couche. » Mycroft blanchit tandis que ses yeux volèrent en direction de son Alpha. Greg était pale et avait les yeux écarquillés, il ne disait rien.

Aux vues de la réaction du couple à son commentaire, le docteur fini l'examen rapidement, ne souhaitant pas être impliqué. Il donna une image de l'échographie au parent et les envoya dehors. Greg ne parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentré chez eux.

«Tu as presque perdu le bébé.» Dit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le canapé. « Tu as failli perdre la petite à cause de moi. »

«Greg-» Tenta Mycroft en s'asseyant à côtés de lui.

«Quand?» Le coupa Greg en se tournant vers son compagnon avec une expression brumeuse.

«J'étais à trois mois quand c'est arriver.» Répondit-il.

«Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste et que j'étais venue te voir ! » Cria l'Alpha « J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours ! Tu m'as manqué chaque fichu jours ! Mais j'ai continué à nous torturer tout deux ainsi que notre enfant à naitre. »

«Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.» Dit Mycroft calmement en respirant profondément. « Je t'ai blessé et il n'y avait aucune façon pour que tu sache que j'étais enceinte. Sherlock et John ne le savait même pas avant le jour où tu l'as toi-même su. »

«Mycroft, une fausse couche n'est pas quelque chose que tu oublies et pardonne juste comme ça. Surtout en sachant que ton Alpha était à une heure et demie de toi. » Fit Greg la voix tremblante de tristesse.

«Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je t'ai pardonné dès l'instant où j'ai quitté l'hôpital. » Greg paru confus tandis que Mycroft continuait. « Je savais que n'aurait jamais laissé ça arriver si tu l'avait pu. » Dit l'Omega en enroulant ses bras autour de son Alpha et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

7 mois

«Pourquoi faisons-nous cela?» Demanda Mycroft, ennuyé «Et pourquoi somme nous ensemble dans ce véhicule?» Mycroft était assis à côté de son Alpha sur les sièges arrière d'un indescriptible et large fourgon noir. L'équipe nouvellement lié pris place sur les sièges du milieu. Le conducteur ne s'embêta même pas à regarder en direction de son chef.

Maintenant dans le troisième trimestre, l'Omega savait que la fin était proche. Mais cela ne rendait pas être enceinte moins inconfortable. Ses brulure d'estomac était revenu pour la première fois depuis ses jours obèses du lycée et durant les deux mois depuis le retour de Gregory il avait pris beaucoup de poids. Bonne nouvelle pour le bébé, mauvaise nouvelle pour la maman. Bien que depuis qu'il avait été découvert en train de se palper devant le miroir de la chambre, son Alpha avait rapidement dissipé toute idée que Mycroft ne soit plus en quelque sorte attrayant pour lui.

«Il est maintenant approprié pour John de rencontrer nos parents.» Soupira Sherlock. « Mais en dépit du terrible inconvénient, je suis sure que maman et père seront occupés à radoter à propos de John et toi. Je serais en mesure de me concentrer sur le travail. »

«Aller My', c'est Noel.» Dit Greg en frottant la main de son Omega. « Vos parents sont si doux. »

«Maintenant.» Répliquèrent les deux frères à l'unisson. John laissa un rire s'échapper.

«Heh bien, je suppose que je suis excité de rencontrer vos 'actuellement' gentils parents. » Fit-il.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, John fut surpris d'à quel point elle était modeste. Pour une quelconque raison, il avait toujours cru que les frères Holmes avaient reçu leurs gouts pour le drame de leur génétique.

Mycroft ne put à peine faire deux mètre dans la rue que sa mère l'embrassait fermement. Surpris, il lui tapota le dos maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment s'échapper de la longue étreinte poignante.

«Mikey! Regarde toi, juste regarde toi.» Cria-t-elle en le libérant finalement. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais un petit fils ! » Elle le fixa silencieusement pendant un moment, avant de se retirer aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et d'attraper Sherlock avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue.

« 'Maintenant' est-il si mal My' ou devrais-je dire Mikey?» Taquina Greg en attrapant la main gauche de son Omega tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

«Il y a marqué Mycroft sur mon certificat de naissance. ET oui c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver de toute l'année. » Grommela l'Omega, laissant partir son Alpha mort de rire avec un dégout moqueur.

A l'intérieur de la maison, son père était assis sur un fauteuil et lisait un journal. C'était, de toute évidence, un article dérangeant vu comment son front était fortement plissé. Mycroft se racla la gorge bruyamment. « Bonjour père. » Mr. Holmes regarda par-dessus son journal. Son visage s'adoucit immédiatement en regardant son fils.

Mycroft sentit soudain un million d'insécurité à la fois. Son vêtement de maternité ne semblait pas être bien, ses mains étaient également transpirantes et il n'était évidemment pas en forme. Il sentit un besoin urgent d'impressionner. Sherlock avait toujours eu leur mère pour le veillé, pour lui apprendre à être un Alpha correcte. Mycroft, lui, avait toujours eu leur père.

«Non, pas de ça.» Dit Siger Holmes en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Mycroft et Greg. Il attrapa les mains joueuses de Mycroft et les tint. « Je suis peut-être pas une sorte de génies comme vous autre, mais je peux dire quand un certain Omega est nerveux. » Il serra Mycroft rapidement avant de le relâcher et de placer ses mains sur la bosse du bébé.

« Félicitation pour vous deux. »

«Merci.» Répondit Greg en plaçant son bras gauche autour de son compagnon.

«Si cela ne vous dérange pas Gregory, j'aimerai parler à mon fils seul à seul s'il vous plait. » Fit doucement l'Omega plus âgé.

«Uh-oui, bien sûr certainement.» Fit Greg en trainant les pieds vers la cuisine. Mycroft s'assis sur la chaise faisant face à celle de son père et leva les yeux avec attente.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis après toutes ces années?» Demanda Siger avec curiosité.

«Rien, c'était juste un accident, je n'avais pas prévus de tomber enceinte.»

«Tu es vraiment prudent Mycroft.»

«Pas assez il semblerait.»

«Mycroft, c'est bien si tu le souhaitait. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu prends ton instinct Omega d'une mauvaise façon. » Le poussa son père.

«Père j'ai la quarantaine.» Commença sévèrement Mycroft. « J'ai des envies de bébé comme tous les autres Omega du monde. Mais je ne peux pas agir comme eux, je ne suis pas nourricier du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis enceinte, mais je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait. Probablement juste un préservatif défaillant. » Siger fronça les sourcils.

«Je ne pense pas du tout que ce soit vrai.» Commença l'Omega plus âgé. « Tu es nourricier et tu feras un bon parent. »

«Pourquoi cela?»

«A cause de Sherlock.» Répondit Siger.

«Sherlock?» Répéta Mycroft clairement confus.

«Tu as essayé de prendre soin de ce garçon depuis le jour où il est né. » Il rigola. « Je me rappelle de toi revenant directement de l'école chaque après-midi juste pour m'aider à m'occuper de lui après sa naissance. »

«J'étais un enfant excité d'avoir un frère. » Justifia Mycroft en s'adossant à la chaise. Tout le poids dans son ventre semblait fatiguer son dos.

«Heh bien plus récemment quand Sherlock a recommencé à prendre de la drogue pour la troisième fois. Au lieu de l'envoyer dans un centre de désintoxication pendant dix-huit mois comme ta mère et moi l'avions prévu. Tu l'as emmené chez toi et tu l'as aidé à se désintoxiquer la bas. Tu as bien pris soin de lui et il n'as plus repris de drogues depuis. » Dit-il, rayonnant, à son fils ainé.

«Heh bien, je te remercie de la confiance, mais seul le temps dira quel sorte de parent je serais. » Fit Mycroft en se distançant lui-même de la conversation.

Parler des jours où Sherlock était addict à la drogue le rendait toujours mal à l'aise. Il avait senti qu'il devait aider Sherlock car il se sentait partiellement responsable. Il avait expérimenté les drogues à l'université et il se trouvait qu'il détestait ça. En supposant que Sherlock serait comme lui, Mycroft lui avait dit que serait bien d'en prendre. Son frère était devenu accro et avait quitté Cambridge à cause de cela.

«Je suppose.» Dit Siger avant de changer de sujet. « En tant que nouveau parent, tu devras apprendre à ne pas paniquer à chaque petite chose qui arrivera au bébé. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sera née, les gens demanderont s'ils peuvent aider, dit toujours oui puis demande de la nourriture. Fait-moi confiance pour ça. »

«Comment sais-tu que c'est une fille?» Demanda-t-il incrédule. Greg avait-il dit quelque chose?

Son père sourit. «De la chance surement.»

8 mois

«Je dois faire un nid.» Dit soudainement Mycroft. Greg paru amusé.

«Um, ok My'. »

«Ok My'... Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?» Demanda sèchement Mycroft. Greg secoua simplement la tête. Son Omega était passé par tous les changements d'humeur possible et Greg avait découvert que la meilleure façon d'agir était de ne pas le prendre personnellement.

«Je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. Tu n'as jamais semblé être du type à nicher, tous les Omegas ne le font pas après tout. »

«Je ne le pensais pas non plus, mais cette envie me titille depuis des semaines. » A-t-il dit en se levant doucement de sa chaise. Son gros ventre rendait difficile son retrait de l'étroite chaise. Il posa une main sur son dos lorsqu'il fut finalement debout, il le frotta face à la douleur.

«Heh bien, allons-y dans ce cas.» Dit l'Omega marchant déjà vers le porte-manteau. « Il faut que je le fasse maintenant. »

Greg soupira. «D'accords, mais nous ne sortons pas longtemps. Il faut que je regarde le match de football My'. J'en ai besoin. »

«Très bien Gregory.»

Le magasin était pour le moins grand, et remplie de toute les choses pour bébé dont n'importe qui aurai besoin. Des rangés de petits jouets couraient les murs de la boutique et des vêtements étaient suspendu sur des supports dans l'allé du milieu, niché entre tout cela il y avait des fournitures pour nurserie et bien d'autres choses.

Mycroft pris la tête du groupe et partit en direction de l'endroit où il pensait qu'il était nécessaire d'aller. Gregory sourit dans son dos, son compagnon se dandinait définitivement maintenant, balançant ses hanches pour compenser son bas centre de gravité.

Lentement, le nombre de choses dont l'alpha devait s'occuper s'accru, ses bras étaient pleins de vêtements, de jouets et de décoration pour la nurserie. Celle-ci était presque finie, les murs d'un rose pâle avaient des bourdons et des tournesols dessiner dessus. Il y avait un sombre berceau en acajou et une table à langer ainsi que beaucoup de rangements pour tout ce dont les nouveaux parents auraient besoin pour leur fille. Greg était certain que toute les décorations qu'ils allaient actuellement payer étaient exagérés, mais il ne disait rien car il ne voulait pas que le lunatique gouvernement britannique en quête de nidation ne se manifeste.

Il avait vu sa propre mère enceinte de ses frères et sœurs. Elle nettoyait toute la maison en préparation pour le bébé et une fois qu'elle était trop pleine, elle faisait tout le monde le faire pendant qu'elle regardait. Les Omegas devenaient vraiment anxieux en s'approchant de la date de la délivrance et faire un nid était une façon de libérer ce stresse. Le Di avait su respecter cela même s'il ne l'expérimenterait jamais.

Mais la chose que Greg ne comprenait pas était pourquoi son compagnon tenait cette horrible couverture. Mycroft l'avait eu avec lui durant tout son passage dans le magasin. Le tissus était bleu foncé avec d'étrange tourbillons marron et des polygones cousus dans le tissus à intervalles aléatoire. C'était en complète contradiction avec l'image que l'Omega véhiculait de lui-même.

«Amour, dépose ça, il a l'air horrible. Prend en un au moins en rose. » L'interpela Greg par derrière.

«Je suppose que tu as raison.» Répondit l'Omega, légèrement troublé par cette idée.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a My'?»

«Rien.»

«Est-ce que c'est à cause de la couverture?» Mycroft soupira puis se tourna vers son compagnon.

«J'avais un draps similaire à celui-ci lorsque j'étais enfant. J'espérais que nous puissions le parfumer pour le bébé. » Il fit marche arrière et détourna le regard. « Mais nous pouvons toujours en choisir un autr- »

«Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.» Fit Greg en le coupant. « J'aimerai le parfumer avec toi My'. »

«Tu as dit qu'il était horrible Gregory.»

«Oui, mais cela vient de ton enfance. Qui suis-je pour protester? » Il continua à sourire pour lui-même. « Je vais réparer mes anciens soldats de plomb vert et les lui donner aussi. »

«Hors de question Gregory.»

Une fois de retour à la maison, Mycroft alla directement travailler à la décoration dans la nurserie. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire du haut de ses huit mois de gestation, mais il parvint à faire ce qu'il pouvait tandis que Greg regardait et criait devant le match de football à la télé. Il avait gardé la couverture pour la fin, il l'enroula délicatement autour de lui de façon à ce que cela ressemble à une toge. Il frotta sa courbe bombé par-dessus le tissu. Il se demanda si le bébé pouvait mettre son propre parfum sur la couverture. Probablement pas avant qu'il ne soit né. Il se mit à penser que ce serait une intéressante expérience à mener un jour pour quelqu'un. Cela ne l'étonnerai pas de Sherlock.

Il entra dans le salon pour trouver son compagnon penché d'excitation vers la télévision. Mycroft s'assit à ses coté et se pressa contre lui. Greg le regarda et l'embrassa. Il se blottit contre lui en tirant une partie de la couverture dans sa direction.

Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

9 mois.

Mycroft faiblit de douleur contre son alpha. Ils étaient dans la piscine qui leur avait été assigné au Centre de Naissance Naturelle Omega. Mycroft était devenu très sensible aux environnements chimiques durant les mois qu'il avait passé sans Greg. La naissance naturelle avait été plutôt bien pour son père, alors l'Omega avait supposé que cela serait bien également pour son premier enfant.

Mycroft était penché contre la poitrine de son alpha comme support dans l'eau avec John servant de sage-femme. Bientôt l'Omega hurlait en mettant leur enfant au monde.

«Tu t'en sort bien, je suis si fière de toi.» Chuchota Greg en s'enfouissant dans le cou de son compagnon. Mycroft se tendit contre lui et essaya de respirer calmement malgré les contractions qui lui pesaient.

«Le premier petit est toujours le plus difficile.» Ajouta John « Mais votre corps est fait pour cela. »

Mycroft ne pouvait que grogner en réponse, distrait par la douloureuse pression qui se formait.

«Respire amour, respire.» Apaisa Greg.

Scarlett Lydia Holmes-Lestrade était née le 6 Mars à plein terme.

* * *

*L'auteur m'a dit que «A quoi s'attendre lorsque vous êtes enceinte» ou «What to expect when you're expecting» (littéralement : A quoi s'attendre lorsque vous attendez.) était un vrai livre (célèbre) pour les femmes enceinte.


	2. Facebook twitter (suppression le 28)

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

.

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais s'il vous plait attendez avant de fermer la page ^^.

Il s'agit en réalité d'une note d'information afin de vous signaler que j'ai créer un compte Twitter qui servira à vous annoncer tout ce qui se passera au niveau traduction, c'est à dire, aussi bien l'avancer de la traduction que la prise de nouveau projet! ^^

Egalement, je pense qu'à la fin d'un projet, je pourrais solliciter votre aide, afin d'en choisir un nouveau ;p (Mais bien sûr, j'en parlerais le moment venu et là-bas ^^.

Si jamais vous avez des questions, où juste envie de laisser un petit message afin de, je ne sais pas, poser une petite question ou juste prendre de mes nouvelles ou que sais-je encore, vous pourrez le faire là-bas. Il s'agira de notre zone de partage^^

Alors pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressée par ce que je viens de dire, vous pouvez dors et déjà vous rendre sur mon profil, où il y aura une petite question à laquelle j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez et ci cela ne vous intéresse pas et que vous souhaitez juste connaitre le nom du compte, allez également sur mon profil, il est dans la description ^^

J'ai vraiment envie d'échanger avec vous =°^°=

.

Edit:

Ayant constaté que vous ne pouvez pas tous devenir communautaires de twitter, j'ai décidée de créer également une page Facebook pour vous. N'hésitez pas à venir liker la page afin d'être mis au courant de l'avancement des projet! Le nom est également sur mon profile mais je vous en met le lien ici.

Twitter: twitter RenardBleu_Pvs

Facebook: www. facebook RenardBleuPvs/

.

Sur ceux,

Passez une bonne journée/soirée

Le Renard Bleu.


End file.
